


Not What He Seems.

by Natsu_Hinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Random person! Shoyo, Spies, Taco Bell, Undercover Spy! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Hinata/pseuds/Natsu_Hinata
Summary: It all started at a Taco Bell, where Shoyo became a tool of a great machine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Shoyo walked into the Taco Bell, fumbling with his wallet in his jacket pocket. Surprisingly, not many people were in the fast food place, other than an old couple who kept to themselves in a corner. The ginger brushed off their stares, that were quite obvious. They were probably looking at Shoyo's odd choice of clothes, which consisted of a plain t-shirt, jacket, and ripped skinny jeans with just some tennis shoes. 

There was one cashier, and he looked like he was bored out of his mind. Shoyo couldn't help but stare at him, his wacky black hair, his gold fuzed eyes, even the fluttering movement in his neck whenever he swallowed. Within a moment the cashier's pair of eyes met Shoyo's bold amber ones, making the ginger's recoil. 

When Shoyo walked up to the counter, with more hop into his step than before, the other man asked, "Hello, welcome to Taco Bell! What would you like?". Shoyo scrunched up his eyebrows. It was obvious the man was faking that smile, and the voice. Especially that annoying voice. 

"Erm- Could I please have the steak bowl?" He quietly asked. The man nodded and pressed some buttons, making the food item appear on the screen, along with the price. Shoyo took the moment to look at his name tag. Kuroo is what it said. 

The name registered in his head, making Shoyo sink into multiple thoughts. 'Isn't there a company named after the Kuroo's?' He thought. It wasn't long before Kuroo snapped him out of his thoughts, asking, "Um- Sir? Are you okay?".

Shoyo shook his head, releasing him from his train of thought, before nodding and humming a yes. Kuroo only raised an eyebrow, his face painting an expression Shoyo could only call worry. 

"Actually, I have a question..." Shoyo trailed off. Kuroo looked into his eyes, before letting out a "hmm?". 

"Do you have any family that may perhaps own a company?" Shoyo asked quietly, before clamping an imaginary hand over his mouth. 

"Sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! That was incredibly rude of me..." Shoyo added, playing with his fingers. The other only shook his head, sighing. 

"It's fine, I don't get asked that question very much... but I'm sure people wonder it all the time, but no I don't. " Kuroo glared at the counter, squeezing his fists. His expression softened as he steadied his breathing, to which Shoyo noticed, but disregarded it.

Shoyo clicked his tongue and sat at the table closest to the counter, as he wasn't in the mood to walk. Within a few minutes of playing Geometry Dash, the old couple had left, and now only Shoyo was in the restaurant.

"Hey dude, here's your order." Kuroo walked up to the table, "My manager said I could take a break, since no one is here other than you," he added. Shoyo stared at him with an eyebrow raised, and asked, "Why are you coming to my table then?".

Kuroo only shrugged, and quickly answered, "You seem interesting... I can't really explain it. I guess your hair just kinda pops?". Shoyo laughed, "Me?! With crazy hair? You're hair is crazier with its anti-gravity powers!". 

The raven joined Shoyo with his laughs. Both of them got looks from some of the workers, but they couldn't care less. Shoyo sighed once he stopped and looked at Kuroo. 

"So my hair pops? Haven't heard that one.." Shoyo smirked.

"Yup. Don't know much people who have messy orange hair that come in this place..." The other boy shrugged. 

"Would you be surprised if I told you this was," Shoyo paused and did a dramatic hair whip, "natural?".

"Really?! I thought you just dyed it!" Kuroo looked at him in awe, his mouth hung wide open.

"Hmm... I get that a lot."

"Really?!"

"Yup!"

"To be honest, I'm not that surprised....."

And both boys talked, talked, and talked. 

Then eventually they exchanged numbers, and most people would call them friends. 

But what if one was being used?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> ((I'll try to update soon...))
> 
> (☆■☆)


End file.
